


All That Glitters.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hush. Just… look. Please.” The blindfold vanished and Severus stared, speechless, at his reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts).



> A/N: I want to gift this particular drabble to my dear friend PhoenixPixie who is not only a loyal reader and an incredible beta, but also happens to be one of the most enthusiastic snarry fans I've ever met. Happy belated birthday, my friend! I know you'll like this, since you've already claimed it, but now it's official: this thing is definitely yours! :D

**Title:** **All That Glitters.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **8: All that glitters.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Hush. Just… _look._ Please.” The blindfold vanished and Severus stared, speechless, at his reflection.

**All** **That Glitters.**

Severus halted obediently on Harry's whispered command:  
“Here. You must stand right here.”

“Where is 'here', exactly?”

“The mirror. You'll see your reflection when the blindfold falls.”

“I've seen myself naked before.”

“Not like this. This is how I see you.”

Severus shivered.  
“Harry…”

“Hush. Just... _look._ Please.” The blindfold vanished and Severus stared, speechless, at his reflection.

“You made my scars shine.”

“Mine shine, too.”

“But I'm-Why are mine _shinier_?”

“They aren't.”

“I don't understand.”

“If _one_ scar made _me_ 'golden', hundreds should make you... glitter.”

“All that glitters isn't gold, Harry.”

“And all that doesn't isn't worthless, Severus. _”_

 


End file.
